


Done Is Done

by ashmandalc



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Butch DeLoria mentioned, Fawkes mentioned, Gen, I've not finished the game but i know this happens and i refuse canon and place my own, James Lives au, Star Paladin Cross mentioned, a dead dad is not a good dad so we'll have none of that thanks, post the whole shebang at the end with the purifier, this doc was titled Shut Up He Lived And You Can't Tell Me Otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: Another ficlet where LW wakes up after starting up the purifier.





	Done Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Dad's not dead because I love him and I say so. No romance, though I feel like LW probably has a little thing for Sarah and Butch. Bi F!LW ftw!!

Gentle beeping was all she heard, and then came the feeling of a warm hand in hers. A familiar voice murmured in her ear.

“My love, please. Please come back. I can’t lose you, too. I’m so proud of you, but you need to come back.”

Judith turned her head toward the sound, taking a small note at the gasp that came after. Her limbs felt like lead, and her head wasn’t feeling much lighter, so she groaned at the effort it took to move.

“Unnggg….Dad?” Her voice was hoarse and barely a whisper, but his sob was loud in the small room. The hand holding hers tightened, and another held her cheek gently.

“Sweetheart...Judith. Open your eyes, darling!”

She moaned, frowning and shaking her head loosely. His hand held her still enough to press a kiss to her forehead.

“I need to know if you can understand me, Judith. Please. For me?”

A sigh heaved out of her, and she gathered her wits about her to finally open her eyes to the man before her. He looked haggard and a bit unkempt, which was nothing like how he had been the rest of her life. Dark circles under his eyes, her eyes, lines turning his face into something she hardly recognized. Tears wet his face as he bit his lip, taking in the sight of her awake and aware. She pressed against his palm on her cheek as he rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb.

“Daddy?”

“You did it, sweetie. You finished what your mother and I started so long ago. You’ve brought clean water to the wasteland. You’ve saved us _all_.”

He pressed more soft kisses to her face before resting his nose beside her temple. She could feel him trembling against her.

“...What…?”

She remembered the rotunda, the machinery all around her. Butch and Fawkes were standing on the other side of the glass, Butch beating against the glass, while Fawkes brought one massive hand up to rest against the barrier. She remembered reciting the verse, and then--

“Sarah?”

Her father pulled away to look her in the eye.

“She’s unconscious, much like you were. We’ve not been as fortunate to have her with us again. I’m sorry, darling. We’re still trying.”

Her eyes watered, and as her tears fell, he wiped them away. She couldn’t even gather the energy to cry properly, loudly, like she wanted. Sarah deserved better. Sarah deserved to be awake, with people who loved her. Sarah deserved so much for helping her finish her goal.

“I know it won’t help with Sarah, but...you have received some messages from worried people across the wastes. They want to make sure they’re told when you’re awake. Amata is one, of course, but the most surprising is a Mayor RJ MacCready? I’ve never heard of the man, but his handwriting is atrocious--Why are you laughing?”

She shook her head, choking on a giggle.

“Later,” she whispered. James nodded, a soft smile brightening his tired features.

“Of course, my love. Rest. When you wake up, perhaps DeLoria will have calmed down enough to hold still for you. The super mu--Meta Human, pardon--has been taking care of your dog. Star Paladin Cross will be informed as well, if you like.”

She nodded lazily, eyes slipping shut once more. Her hand flexed around nothing until his hand slid back into hers. Another kiss was pressed to her temple.

“I’m not leaving you, my love. When you wake up, _I’ll be right here_.”


End file.
